Episode 11: Pixie's Defeat
Pixie's Defeat is the eleventh episode of Season 1 of the Monster Rancher anime series. It aired in Japan on June 26, 1999. Synopsis After barely surviving their confrontation with Pixie, Genki and Mocchi head off to free their friends from imprisonment. Meanwhile, Pixie is having second thoughts about her role as one of Moo's enforcers because of the dishonest and cruel things he requires of her. After she nearly dies in a second showdown with Genki, she decides to rethink her position entirely and give the humans that she hates so much a second chance. Full Recap Genki tries to reason with Pixie, explaining that she shouldn't be so cruel and that she doesn't need to be enemies with the Searchers. Pixie tells Genki and company to spare her the melodrama; she was imprisoned by humans in her younger days along with other monsters and was forced to work in the ruins just as the humans do under her rule, which she gained after she and her fellow monsters revolted against their human masters. Despite Genki's wise words, Pixie orders her Clays and Usabas to attack the Searchers, which the Searchers promptly defeat with the help of the freed humans. The Searchers then face off against Pixie and her faithful companion, Big Blue. Pixie proves to be one of the most powerful opponents the Searchers have ever faced, but they manage to fight her to stand still. Unfortunately, the ruins begin to collapse around them when one of Pixie's lightning blasts takes out a support beam in the ruins where they were fighting. Genki risks his on life to save Pixie as the ruins collapse. And the end of the episode, Pixie and Big Blue walk off into the sunset after Pixie thanks Genki for saving her life. Genki invites the pair to join the Searchers; but they decline, assuring Genki that he and his friends had better watch their step should the Searchers cross their path again. Once the Searchers confront Pixie, their battle begins. Genki wants her to join their side, but Tiger runs at her, but she uses Torpedo on him. Tiger gets back up and uses Blizzard, but Pixie dodges it and Big Blue blocks it. Pixie uses Torpedo on Tiger again. Genki and Mocchi try to kick Pixie and Big Blue, but they avoid the attack and Pixie uses Lightning on them. Hare tries to attack them but Big Blue punches him. Suezo attacks, and Pixie hits him with Torpedo. Golem says this fight is his and uses his Tornado attack to knock down Big Blue off of the car-thing he is inside. Golem asks why can’t he and Big Blue discuss things like civilized Golems? Pixie says, “Because!” and shoots him with her Torpedo attack, knocking him into the wall. Golem gets back up and fights Big Blue hand to hand. Meanwhile, the others have gotten back up and use their All Attack Formation. Pixie shoots at them with Torpedo but misses them. Pixie uses Lightning on Hare, then on Suezo. Tiger uses Blizzard, and Pixie avoids it. Mocchi uses Cherry Blossom Blizzard and it sends Pixie flying into the ruins. Genki tells Pixie she can’t win because he and the others are a team. Pixie say “Team this!” and shoots a Torpedo at the ceiling, causing the ruins to collapse! Everyone escapes except Pixie, then Genki and Big Blue go into the ruins after her. After the ruins collapse, Golem is able to find them under the rubble. Genki and Pixie were saved by Big Blue (who was only trying to protect Pixie). Pixie says Moo will be after her soon, and she and Big Blue leave. Featured Characters *The Searchers *Mickey *Usaba Troops *Rocko *Pixie (Anime) *Big Blue (Anime) *Black Dino Troops Featured Monsters *Suezo *Mocchi *Golem *Tiger *Hare *Usaba *Pixie *Big Blue *Black Rex Trivia *There is some mixup as to the names of the attacks "Lightning" and "Torpedo." When Tiger uses an electric attack on the Usabas, Genki calls it "Torpedo," but when Pixie uses the same attack she calls it "Lightning." Also, she shoots an energy ball, calling it "Torpedo," but in the previous episode she used the same attack to knock Genki off the cliff and called it "Lightning." Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 1